The production of biofuels and commodity chemicals from lignocellulosic biomass is a major component of the international renewable energy technology portfolio. To date, most research efforts have focused on the cellulose and hemicellulose components of biomass. However, lignin constitutes nearly 30% of woody biomass and represents a rich source of organic macromolecules that can serve as precursors for aromatic and alkane derivatives. Lignin is thus an underutilized value stream in current biomass conversion technologies due to a lack of economic and technically feasible routes for lignin depolymerization and upgrading to fuels.
Lignins can be depolymerized to aromatics with NaOH. In addition, base-catalyzed depolymerization (BCD) has also been applied for lignin deconstruction (e.g., the Kraft process and soda pulping) in the pulp and paper industry with aqueous-phase basic media. To date, efforts in BCD have relied on the use of liquid-phase, homogeneous lignin deconstruction, which requires substantial treatment to neutralize the resulting streams, and thus adds significantly to the cost of lignin deconstruction. However, this is not an economically feasible strategy for biofuels production. Thus, alternative technologies are needed for effective depolymerization of lignin in biomass for subsequent fuel and chemical production.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.